Mon fidèle rival
by Yangire-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si notre grand bleu était obligé d'aller dormir chez le rouge? Bien qu'ils soient tout les deux contre cette option, ils n'auront pas le choix! Un nouveau défi attend nos deux rivaux par excellence! Aomine D. X Kagami T. [Fic' terminée] -[Un épilogue est en cours d'écriture 8D]-
1. Chapter 1

**Univers : **_Kuroko no_ _Basket _

**Pairing :**Aomine D. X Kagami T.

**Raiting : **M (Mais pas pour le premier chapitre, mes coquins!)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki! (Béni sois-tu mon ami)

**Mes** mots** : **Bonjouuur! (Ou bonsoir XD) Z'allez bien? ^o^ Bon, ceci est ma première fanfic, celle-ci comportera plusieurs chapitres (2, peut-être 3. On verra!)  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et si vous voulez, vous pouvez me laissez votre avis! Qu'il soit gentil, méchant, admiratif, amer, tendre (bonbooons! Pardon T-T) ou quoi que ce soit, je l'accepterai et si possible je vous répondrai! Sachez aussi que c'est la première fois que je poste donc j'ai dû m'aider d'Internet (shame on me) pour pouvoir m'en sortir un minimum XD Ce premier chapitre ne comporte pas de lemon/yaoi, mais le suivant ou le troisième... SIII *danse de la joie* Sur ce, bonne lectuuuure!

**CHAPITRE**** 1**

Jeudi. Dans deux jours, Seirin allait affronter l'équipe de Gakuen dans un match amical. Kagami n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait hâte de se mesurer à l'as de l'école adverse. Tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, il se voyait déjà répondre à cette fameuse phrase qui le rendait fou : _"Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi"_ par un beau combat dont Seirin sortirait victorieux à coup sûr. Même pendant les cours, l'as réfléchissait déjà, depuis la nouvelle, à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour remédier à la puissance de son rival.

Le bruit d'une règle tapant sur son bureau le sortit de ses planifications.

- Kagami, même si tout le monde sait que tu te débrouilles très bien en Anglais, je te prierai de bien vouloir suivre le cours à sa juste valeur.  
- Hm...

"À sa juste valeur"? Justement, ce cours n'en avait aucune pour lui, vu que, son professeur l'ayant si bien précisé, il parle couramment Anglais. Normal, il a vécu en Amérique pendant tellement d'années. D'ailleurs, cet endroit commençait fortement à lui manquer.

Le reste de la journée passa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, c'est-à-dire d'une lenteur extrème. Une fois la sonnerie, signalant la fin des cours, ayant retentie, Kagami se hâta vers la porte de la classe avant qu'une voix le stoppe dans sa course.

- Kagami-kun.

C'était Kuroko, son fidèle passeur. Que lui voulait-il?

- Kuroko? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble.  
- Huh?

Même s'il fut étonné de ces paroles sortant de la bouche de son petit bleu, cela ne l'empêcha point de refuser. C'est alors qu'ils s'en allèrent, sans dire un petit mot, vers la grande porte de l'école.

Une fois dans la rue, le rouge était assez mal à l'aise qu'il n'y ait pas de conversation. Il essaya donc de faire la discussion, tant bien que mal.

- Alors...  
- Kagami-kun. Lui dit-il sans même le regarder dans les yeux.  
- O-Oui?  
- Tu es impatient, n'est-ce pas?  
- De... De quoi?  
- Le match de samedi. Contre Aomine.

Il se retourna enfin vers ces yeux où l'envie de mettre une raclée au joueur cité quelques secondes auparavant commençait à se former.

- Ouais... M'en parles pas. Je lui mettrais bien un _high kick_ suivit d'un _double punch_ dans sa tronche à celui-là!  
- Je comprends. Mais s'il te plaît, Kagami-kun. Débuta-t-il avant de s'arrêter net.  
- ...Quoi?

Tout cela prennait soudainement une tournure spéciale, presque terrorisante. L'émotion qui s'installait sur le visage normalement impassible de Kuroko semblait bizarrement pouvoir s'apparenter à la peur.

- K-Kuroko... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Tu me fais flipper là!  
- S'il te plaît...

- Ne le frappe pas vraiment. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes.  
- Tu... Tu te fous de ma gueule?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille pour rien!

L'as s'était apparemment inquiété pour aucune raison. Tout en soulevant le plus petit en le tenant par le col de son uniforme, il lui faisait un sermont sur le fait de ne plus jamais lui faire une telle frayeur. C'était encore pire que quand il apparaissait brusquement derrière lui, donnant l'impression d'utiliser sa _misdirection _à chaque fois que cela concernait Kagami.

Venait alors le temps de se séparer, le rouge fit un bref signe de la main au bleu avant de se retourner pour continuer le chemin vers son appartement, visiblement encore sous l'effet de la peur que lui avait suscité Kuroko.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il déposa négligement ses affaires sur le sol, près du sofa en cuir. À peine eut-il enlevé sa veste qu'il se rua vers la salle de bain, en vue de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Ses pensées ne céssaient pas de divaguer sur l'as de Gakuen, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à lui. Il calculait les capacités qu'il mettrait en avant lors de combat qui s'annonçait plus qu'intéressant.

Des minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, après, il se décida enfin de sortir de sa douche bouillante. Il se sécha vite fait, et attacha sa serviette à ses hanches, laissant quelques gouttes faire la course sur son torse musclé.

Aomine ne quittait pas ses pensées. Malgré ce qu'il faisait, depuis bientôt deux semaines, pour avoir le minimum de vie sociale sans que Daiki n'obnubile son esprit, ça ne fonctionnait pas. C'est donc la tête remplie d'Aomine qu'il s'avança, toujours en serviette, vers la cuisine. Dans le but de se préparer un bon gros _hamburger _qui lui remonterait certainemennt le moral.

Une fois ayant finit son plat d'une quantité digne d'un roi, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, trop fatigué pour rester devant la télé. Même s'il n'était que 19h30.

Il actionna son réveil pour le lendemain. La veille de leur match. Il était tellement surexcité que finalement, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Il décida donc de sortir, faire un peu de basket sur le terrain d'à coté.

Kagami enfila un jogging gris et un haut noir, qui permettait que l'on voit ses bras bien entretenus. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier, de sa carrure, mais ne le laissait savoir à personne. De peur de paraître arrogant. Ou, pour être plus franc, d'avoir un trait de caractère qui ressemble à celui d'Aomine, même si ce n'était pas dans le même cas. Oui, il était à ce point obsédé par lui.

Il quitta donc son appartement pour rejoindre le terrain non-loin de chez lui. Quand il y arriva, il s'étira quelques instants pour éviter de se claquer un muscle, ce qui le contraindrait non-seulement à se faire bien engueuler par la coach, mais aussi à ne pas pouvoir jouer samedi. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Il commença donc par quelques dribbles, suivit de légers _dunks_. Lorsque sa pensée se dirigea vers la panthère, il ne put retenir la rage qui commençait à se propager dans ce corps déjà en sueur. Le tigre produisit alors, à plusieurs reprises, des _dunks _avec une force telle qu'il était à deux doigts de briser le panier.

Une voix trouble se fit entendre. Mais Kagami savait très exactement qui était là, et il préféra ne pas se retourner, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme ça, mais il avait fait. C'est tout.

- Oï, oï! La politesse, tu connais?

Il l'enervait déjà au bout de sa première phrase, qu'il avait dite avec cette voix, cette voix hautaine que Taïga ne supportait pas. Ils n'avaient pas encore discuté qu'il n'en pouvait déjà plus, c'est pourquoi il continua à nier le personnage assomant qui se trouvait désormais à quelques pas de lui.

- Tu comptes faire comme si j'étais pas là encore longtemps, Bakagami?

Ce fut le mot de trop. Ledit "Bakagami" se retourna sauvagement vers le bleu, dont le visage arborait un rictus dans toute sa splendeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lui dit le rouge sur un ton agressif.  
- Rien, je me balad-  
- Alors casse-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire dans ma vie que de parler avec un abruti comme toi.

Kagami était à bout de nerfs. Ce personnage... Rien que de le savoir à proximité de lui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

- Oh, tu t'emballes déjà? Aucune maitrise de soi...  
- La ferme! Barre-toi! J'veux pas te voir!  
- Même pour un petit un contre un?

Il avait attisé la bête. Injuste. Comment refuer cette offre? Même en sachant qu'il aurait du mal à gagner en étant seul, il ne se pouvait de décliner.

- Tu ouvres la marche, Ahomine. Rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant le ballon.  
- Oï... Je dois faire des étirements d'abord.  
- Petit joueur...  
- Huh. Envoies la sauce.

Et ce fut donc un Daiki non-étiré qui se lança à l'affrontement. Il savait bien qu'il allait le regretter, mais il préférait ça plutôt que perdre la face devant son rival.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils combattaient à tue-tête. Ils avaient prédéfini la règle pour remporter la bataille : le premier qui arrivait à 20 points gagnerait. Résultat : Kagami 18 - Aomine 20.

- J'ai gagné.  
- Ouais...  
- Fallait s'y attendre, le seul qui puisse me-  
- Battre, c'est toi. Je sais. Mais ne soit pas trop sûr de toi, samedi, on va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.  
- Ouh, c'est que j'en aurais presque peur! Tu n'as pas vu qui venait de gagner?  
- Et toi, tu n'as pas vu que j'étais à un _dunk _de te mettre la raclée de ta vie?  
- ... Tsh.

Dans le mille. Aomine sembla troublé par les faits. Encore un seul petit _dunk _et le rouge lui aurait cloué le bec. Même s'il en était dégouté, il appréciait tout de même le visage désorienté du bleu. Qui était d'ailleurs entrain de s'asseoir difficilement sur le banc non-loin d'eux.

- Bakagami... À cause de toi j'ai mal partout!  
- Comment ça "à cause de moi"? Annonça-t-il comme s'il ne voyait pas où Daiki voulait en venir.  
- J'ai pas fait d'étirements, du coup je peux à peine bouger!  
- Oï, c'est pas ma faute si t'en as pas fait! Je t'en ai jamais retenu.  
- Quoi?! C'était à la limite de la provocation! Non, je réctifie, C'ÉTAIT de la provocation!  
- Eh bien, ça t'apprendra, à y répondre.  
- Raaah! J'te hais, tu le sais ça?  
- Je le sais. Et ça me dérange pas tant que ça.

En dépit de la joie de s'être joué de son adversaire, il culpabilisait quand même un peu. Après tout, c'est vrai que c'était d'une partie sa faute, et il aurait réagit de la même façon si les rôles s'étaient inversés.

- Ça va aller pour rentrer chez toi? S'inquiétait Kagami.  
- Oh, on se préoccupe de moi, maintenant?  
- Si c'est comme ça... Lâcha-t-il, se préparant à s'en aller.  
- C'est bon c'est bon! Je crois que ça peut aller mais...  
- Sûr?  
- Y'a qu'un moyen d'en être sûr!

Ayant cesser tout mouvements, Taïga regarda Daiki tenter de se lever tant bien que mal. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, le rouge se précipita vers Aomine qui était entrain de tomber, ne réussissant apparemment pas à se débrouiller. Il l'attrapa juste à temps, évitant la chute des deux as.

- On dirait que ça va pas être facile...  
- Non? Sans blague?  
- Ça va hein! Remercie-moi au moins de pas m'être cassé, en te laissant pourrir sur ce banc!  
- Ouais ouais... C'est ça.  
- Tsh. Mais, plus sérieusement, tu vas rentrer comment chez toi?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais! Baka!

Tout en remuant dans les bras de Kagami, il avait en vue de flanquer son poing dans le visage de celui-ci, pour que l'entierté de sa tête devienne aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Calme-toi! Aho!  
- Aaah... Fais chier...  
- Mmh... Bon. Ça me plaît vraiment pas de proposer ça, mais y'a pas l'choix là.  
- Hm?  
- J'habite pas loin. T'as cas venir dormir chez moi, et demain matin tu te casses à ton école.

Les yeux d'Aomine s'étaient écarquillés, lui? Dormir chez le joueur de Seirin? Jamais!

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter? Et puis, pourquoi tu fais ça?  
- Je suis ton fidèle rival, non? Et j'aimerais pas que tu pourrisses ici, je te rappelle qu'on a un match à jouer samedi.  
- Mouais... Ça s'tient. Bon j'accepte. Mais vas pas t'faire des idées! Je te déteste toujours autant!  
- Crois-moi, ça changera pas de mon côté.

Et c'est donc sur ces paroles que les deux joueurs s'en allèrent, difficilement pour Aomine, qui était aidé par le bras de Kagami, à l'appartement du rouge.

Les deux joueurs appréhendaient les moments qu'ils allaient passés, côtes à côtes. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix? Qu'allait-il se passer, durant le court séjour d'Aomine?


	2. Chapter 2

**Univers : **_Kuroko no_ Basket

**Pairing : **Aomine D. X Kagami T.

**Raiting : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki! (Béni sois-tu mon ami)

**Mes mots : **Hellooo! Bon, nous revoilà pour le second chapitre! Et oui, ce ne sera pas le dernier! °w° J'vais être franche, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le finir T-T Ça promet pour le prochain D: (Pour ceux qui se demandent comment j'ai pu écrire aussi vite, c'est parce que j'avais déjà commencé ce chapitre avant de publier le premier UwU) Mais bon, je suis quand même contente de l'avoir terminé et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas décevant à vos yeux! Je vous préviens déjà, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre! (Mais non! Partez pas! Attendez les amis QAQ) Mais je vous promeeeeets qu'il y en aura dans le suivant! D'ailleurs je crois même qu'il sera constitué que de ça *rire machiavélique* Ouhlala j'ai déjà les idées qui viennent pendant que j'écris cette phrase... Teeheehee... BON -w- Bien évidemment, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez me laissez vos avis via les reviews! J'accepte n'importe quel style de commentaire, du moment qu'il reste poli, oui oui, je te vois toi là, toi qui pense pouvoir se jouer de moi comme si j'étais un uke de première classe! Mais nooon je te déconseille de faire ça mon/ma cher/chère ami(e) °^° *s'envole trop* Désolé pour ce petit délire, fufufu ^w^ Donc, pour préciser ma pensée, si t'es méchant(e) avec moi, tu vas avoir mal aux fesses, j'ai plein de petits jouets qui peuvent aider fufufufu °w° (N'ayez pas peur, je suis gentille XD Vous pouvez me laisser vos reviews, z'inquiètez pas XD) Aussi, veuillez excuser mon humour plus que médiocre! D: GOMEN! Et encore désolée si les personnages sont OOC, GOMEEEN! (Même si je trouve qu'ils le sont pas, mais bon, autant prendre ses précautions °w°) Ah oui et aussi pardon pour le fait qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de s'insulter -w- Suuuuuuuur ce, bonne lectuuuuure! Chocolaaat! *^*

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX**_

**"**_Les deux joueurs appréhendaient les moments qu'ils allaient passer, côtes à côtes. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix? Qu'allait-il se passer, durant le court séjour d'Aomine?" _

CHAPITRE 2

Une fois arrivés, Daiki ne put retenir un sifflement admirateur à la vue de cet immense demeure, bien rangée, et avec le minimum syndical, pour une seule personne.

- Eh bien! Je vois qu'on est gâté!  
- La ferme. Va prendre ta douche au lieu de parler pour rien dire.  
- Après toi, je vais d'abord bouffer un truc.  
- Pff. Tu veux quoi?

Voyant qu'il s'était dirigé vers la cuisine, le laissant prendre appui sur la table d'entrée, Aomine se posa des questions. Comme par exemple : "Bakagami sait cuisiner? C'est quoi cette blague?".

- Hein? Comment ça?  
- Bah tu veux manger quoi?  
- Tu vas cuisiner?  
- Non, pas du tout, je suis juste en tenue de cuisine parce que je veux faire une défilé. Aho!  
- Tss! Laisse, donne-moi juste des biscuits ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Taïga sortit donc une boîte de _cookies _de son armoire et les donna à son invité, qui s'était déjà installé, visiblement pas encore assez souffrant pour ne pas pouvoir se mouvoir tout seul, sur le sofa.

- Je vais m'doucher. Fout pas le feu ok?  
- Oui chef.*****

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine put entendre le bruit de l'eau tomber au sol de la douche, pendant qu'il engloutissait un par un les biscuits de son accueillant rival. Il se surprit étrangement à imaginer le rouge sous la douche. Les ruissellements d'eau sur son corps en bonne et due forme, ses cheveux flamboyants plaqués sur son visage, ses yeux de feux mi-clos par la fatigue. Aomine procédait à la visualisation du corps de son rival. Mais, c'était sans compter que le corps ne s'arrête pas au ventre. En effet, Daiki rougit légerement -chose qui lui arrivait -très- rarement- en pensant à ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la ceinture du joueur. Suite à cette pensée corrompue, il secoua la tête, encore pleine de sueur, et se mit une raffale de claques mentales. _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend?!"_. Cette question resta en suspend dans son esprit, sans trouver de réponse digne de ce nom. Car oui, il s'était vaguement dit que c'était peut-être à cause des efforts dû au un contre un, ou bien encore à cause de la douleur qui se propageait dans ses membres. Mais il savait très bien que ça n'était que des réponses idiotes, pour se voiler la face. Il arrêta d'y penser lorsque le bruit du liquide se stoppa net, signe que le rouge en avait fini.

Ce qui se fit encore plus clair quand il entendit un "J'ai terminé, tu peux y aller". Mais le bleu ne bougea pas, le corps décidémment trop endolori pour faire un mouvement.

Kagami se dirigea donc vers le salon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Daiki ne venait pas.

- Oï, j'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller, abruti.

C'est donc un Taïga dans toute sa splendeur qui apparut devant l'as de Tôô. Il était seulement recouvert d'une serviette attaché autour de sa taille, ayant décidé de laisser vivre encore quelques gouttes sur son corps bien bâti.

- Tu sais, tu pouvais t'habiller.  
- Ça t'dérange, peut-être?  
- Non. Bon j'vais prendre ma douche.

C'est sur ces mots que l'as de Tôô essaya de se lever, en vain. En effet, il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses membres qui avaient choisi de protester leur douleur.

- Bon, tu t'lèves?  
- J'essaye de faire quoi là, à ton avis?

Aomine tenta encore une fois de se mettre debout. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il entreprit de faire un pas, et c'est sans prévenir qu'il tomba face contre sol, apparemment le corps bien trop endommagé pour ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort.

- Oï!  
- Tsh... J'peux plus bouger!  
- J'avais remarqué!  
- La faute à qui, hein?!  
- La ferme!

Kagami alla aider de suite le bleu à se relever, qui ne refusa pas le bras qui se tendait à lui. Mais, malheureusement pour eux, même avec une aide il était difficile pour l'as de rester en équilibre.

Il tomba donc en avant, sur le rouge.

- Hé! Tombe pas comme ça sur moi, ducon!  
- Ta gueule! Oublie pas que tout ça, c'est de ta faute!  
- T'es encore sur ça?! T'en es obsédé ou quoi!

Tant bien que mal, Taïga se redressa, emmenant Daiki avec lui. Il le rassit donc sur le sofa, et se demanda comment ils allaient pouvoir gérer ce problème.

- Et... tu vas la prendre comment, ta douche?

- ...  
- Il est hors de question que tu m'aides à me laver!  
- Comme si j'allais accepter, de toute façon!

Le joueur de Seirin s'affala, dans un soupir, aux côtés de son rival.  
Quelques minutes passèrent, tout deux réfléchissant à comment le bleu pourrait se nettoyer.

- Hé... Mais en fait...  
- Quoi?  
- J'ai une baignoire...!**  
- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis?! Bakagami!  
- Mais ta gueule, bordel!  
- Tss... Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?  
- Bah, j'vais te faire couler un bain, c'est tout.

Kagami se leva et s'empressa d'aller préparer la salle de bain pour son invité.

Une fois la baignoire prête, il revint auprès d'Aomine et le prit par l'épaule pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Étant arrivés, il lui dit de l'appeller si quelque chose n'allait pas. Et, évidemment, le blessé lui répondit que tout irait bien, et que cela aurait été encore mieux s'il ne l'avait pas incité à ne pas faire ses étirements.

Le rouge soupira, et s'en alla. Laissant la victime à son propre sort.

Celle-ci se cramponna donc à l'évier de la salle de bain, pour pouvoir se déshabiller. Une fois nu, il se plongea dans la cavité pleine de mousse.

Pendant ce temps, Taïga se préparait un dîner. Un simple steak cuit à la poêle, avec un verre de soda. Pas très spécial, comme repas. Mais bon, ce soir-là, il en avait plus après la quantité que la qualité.

Quand il s'installa à son mini-bar, il songea, tout en mangeant, au fait que son plus grand rival était là, dans un bain, dans son appartement. Et qu'il allait dormir, chez lui. D'ailleurs, où allait-il dormir? Daiki allait sûrement refuser dormir sur le sofa, à cause de ses articulations qui le faisait souffrir. Mais Kagami, lui, ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de lui laisser son lit. Non mais, il ne manquerait plus que ça!

La voix qu'il entendit au loin le stoppa dans ses pensées. Visiblement, le bleu avait finit par avoir besoin de lui. Après avoir vaguement déposé son assiette vide, il chemina donc vers la salle de bain, ne comprenant tout de même pas pourquoi il réclamait son aide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Aomine était plongé sous l'eau, seule la moitié de sa tête sortait de celle-ci. Il se souleva soudainement, et en une fraction de seconde, ce fut le torse entier du bleu qui s'offrait à la vue de tous, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de son intimité. L'eau perlait sur ses bras et sa nuque, le liquide qui était sur son buste donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir bouger, malgré les légers mouvements qu'exécutait le joueur.

Ce décor laissa Taïga sans voix. Pour lui, cette scène était celle qui portait mieux le nom de "luxure". Il pensa à ce que cachait de justesse l'eau dans laquelle le bleu était enfouit, et rougit à cette pensée obscène.

- Kagami!  
- H-Hein? Quoi?  
- C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle! Et frotte-toi la bouche, tu baves.

Le rouge passa en vitesse sa main sur le coin des ses lèvres, mais, à son plus grand étonnement, elles n'étaient pas humides. L'as en face de lui afficha un léger rictus et un petit ricanement sortit de sa cavité buccale.

- Crétin...

Kagami le toisa du regard.

- Tu veux quoi?  
- Que tu m'aides à sortir.  
- ... Pourquoi?  
- À ton avis! Parce que je peux pas le faire tout seul, tiens!  
- Mais... j'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir à poil...  
- Aah, ça, c'est ce qu'on dit! Je suis sûr que tu rêverais de me voir nu!  
- C'est toi qui rêve sur ce coup là! Qui voudrait voir un corps aussi affreux que le tien!  
- Affreux? C'est pas ce que ta réaction d'il y a quelques instants me prouve!  
- Tais-toi... Bon j'ai cas fermer les yeux...  
- Ouais ouais, je suis sûr que tu les ouvriras!  
- Et pourquoi ça?!  
- La tentation mon ami, la tentation!

Taïga leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un grand soupir, assez bruyant pour que l'on puisse l'entendre jusqu'à deux étages plus haut. Il prit donc la serviette qu'il avait mis à disposition quelques temps plus tôt, et s'approcha de l'immergé. Celui-ci lui tendit le bras, signe qu'il avait besoin d'un appui. Il ne se fit pas prier, puisque ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que le rouge joignit sa propre main à celle qui se présentait en face de lui. Il frémit à ce contact. La main chaude et encore humide du bleu s'accrochait à la sienne comme si elle avait peu qu'un jour, il faille qu'elles se lâchent. À cette pensée, il resserra avec plus de force sa poigne sur la main du joueur. À ce moment là, il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Il tenait à Aomine. Pourquoi? La panthère était une des raisons principales pour laquelle il continuait le basket, n'est-ce pas? Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Kagami sentait qu'il y avait une raison en plus, qui était apparemment là depuis plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait. Même si ces mots étaient un peu forts, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Par contre, il n'allait pas le dire à qui que ce soit, et sûrement pas au principal concerné.

- Kagami?

La voix de son vis-à-vis le tira de sa rêverie. Il avait complètement oublié que l'objectif dû à la rencontre de leur main, c'était de sortir le blessé de l'eau. Il tira donc faiblement sur le membre qu'il tenait, et fit se lever l'être encore mouillé. Celui-ci se redressa bien plus facilement et rapidement que prévu, ce qui étonna naturellement celui qui était à l'origine en partie responsable de la douleur qui était infligée au bleu. Douleur qui avait apparemment décidé de s'en aller.

- A-Aomine? Tu n'as plus ma-

Daiki fit taire le rouge avec un baiser passionné, presque sauvage. Lorsqu'ils durent mettre fin à l'échange pour cause de manque d'air, le rouge ne se garda pas d'afficher un regard plus déconcerté.

- Pour... Pourquoi t'as fais... ça?  
- Pour te remercier.  
- Me... remercier?  
- Hmm. Acquiesça-t-il. De m'avoir permis de venir ici. En plus, j'sais pas ce que t'as foutu dans ce bain, mais ça a fait effet!  
- Dans ton bain...? J'ai... J'ai juste mis de l'huile relaxante...  
- Hé ben tu m'en donneras la recette plus tard! Pour l'instant, il faut que je t'en rende grâce à ta juste valeur...

Sur ces mots, le bleu sortit du bain, toujours aussi nu, et se jeta sur Kagami, lui, toujours aussi désorienté. Il lui offrit un baiser aussi bestial que langoureux, ce qui était plutôt difficile à faire. Mais, inexplicablement, cela ne déplut pas à Taïga, qui s'empressa de lui rendre son étreinte.

Ayant remarqué cela, Aomine en fut bien heureux et commença à faire comprendre à son rival qu'il allait lui donner bien plus que ce à quoi il pouvait s'attendre.

- Je te réserve bein des surprises...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Alors? Alors? Dîtes-moi si c'était trop... ou pas assez... sais pas moa °^° XD

_*Je fais allusion, avec mon humour de caca, au fait que Kagami sait cuisiner. Donc, genre chef cuisinier quoi... *va se cacher*  
** Je sais pas si Taïga a vraiment une baignoire, je crois pas en fait... Mais ça m'arrangeait pour la suite! Gomen °w°_

Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court mais bon, hein ^o^ Et je suis pas la meilleure niveau dialogue dooonc... Gomen! Et aussi pour les fautes qu'il reste, gomen gomen! (Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me sexcuser moi °^°)

Dans tous les cacas... (Dédicace _What The Cut _UwU) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous n'aller pas me taper! Pourquoi? J'en sais rein moa! D:  
Bieeen, au revoir les z'amis! Chocolaaat! *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Univers : **_Kuroko no Basket_

**Pairing : **Aomine D. X Kagami T.

**Raiting : **M (Enfiiiiiin! La justfication de ce rating!)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki! (Béni sois tu mon ami)

**Mes mots : **Heyyyy! La forme? Évidement! Z'êtes toujours en forme! *va se cacher*

Donc, nous voici pour le troisième et dernier chapitre de cet fanfic! Suis triste T_T En tout cas j'ai pris un réel plaisir à la faire, cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus autant qu'à moi! Pour ma part, je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre. Certes ça a été compliqué pour moi, mais je suis assez heureuse du résultat! 8D

'TENTION LES 'TITS GENS : Comme vous pouviez vous y attendre, ce chapitre contient **LEMON **et **VULGARITÉ**. Aussi, je demanderai aux personnes prudes et sensibles de passer leur chemin ! (Même si je trouve que c'est pas _si_ hard que ça mais bon (oui, je suis passée par beaucoup de chhoses XD))

Sur ceeee, bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuure!

'Se retrouve en bas!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"- Je te réserve bien des surprises..."

CHAPITRE 3 :

Kagami ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation, avec _lui_.

- A...Aomi...

Ils étaient dans la salle de bain, de l'eau partout autour d'eux. Malgré le risque incontestable de déraper et de s'effondrer sur le sol, ils arrivaient tout de même à garder leur équilibre. La lumière commençait à se faire faible, sur le point de lâcher. Sûrement dû à l'humidité étouffante qui emplissait la pièce et qui s'était donc collée sur chaque brin de celle-ci. Cette même humidité avait décidé de montrer sa présence en faisant perler des gouttes de sueur sur chacun des deux corps, les rendant plus érotiques.

- Ao...mine...

Le susnommé lui offrait des baisers sur chaque parcelle de chair qu'il pouvait trouver, faisant gémir sa proie. Qui, elle, se contentait de mordiller et lécher la clavicule de son prédateur. Ils continuèrent sur cette voie, quand le bleu se fit plus entreprenant. Il descendit charnellement vers le fessier de Taïga, qui ne tarda pas à s'écarter d'Aomine.

- J-.. Je crois pas qu'on devrait...  
- Oï oï! Me dis pas que t'as peur?  
- La ferme! Je pense juste qu'on devrait pas faire _ça _!  
- Et pourquoi? On sait tout les deux que tu en as autant envie que moi.  
- Comment tu pourrais le savoir, hein? Aho!  
- Je le vois Kagami... Et je le sens aussi.

Sur ces paroles, le bleu amena sa grande main vers l'entrejambe de Taïga, qui formait déjà une bosse bien visible. Alors que le plus petit se mordait la lèvre pour éviter de pousser un gémissement des plus gênant, le plus grand des deux continuait de titiller l'engin par dessus le vêtement.

Aomine fut assez surpris quand il s'aperçut que son rival se mit à se rapprocher de lui et lui lécher le cou, pour ensuite descendre s'attaquer à son buste, laissant des traces qui resteraient là pour un bon moment.

- Tu vois, que tu en as envie...  
- L... La ferme...

Le rouge l'empêcha de lâcher un mot de plus en lui plaquant brutalement les lèvres sur les siennes.

Daiki voyait que son rival commençait à se prendre au jeu. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à palper les fesses du rouge, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Mais apparemment, il ne semblait pas d'accord avec la tournure que cela prenait.

Effectivement, il plaqua le bleu sur l'armoire, lui montrant que c'était lui qui dominerait dans cette situation. C'est alors qu'un combat d'autorité, pour l'engagement qui allait suivre, débuta.

Ils changèrent toutes les cinq secondes de rôle, une fois placardant l'autre, et l'autre fois se faisant placarder. Le tout en s'échangeant, bien évidemment, des baisers plus que féroce, et se touchant le torse avec désir.

Mais, Aomine, qui avait plus de force, gagna la partie en ayant réussi à attacher les bras de Kagami avec son t-shirt, qu'il avait retiré quelques temps avant pour prendre son bain, alors qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- O-Oï..!  
- Hmm, c'est moi qui dirige. Et je vais m'assurer que tu l'aies bien compris...

Taïga essaya, en vain, de se libérer. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il décida d'abandonner, attendant de voir ce que son prédateur lui réservait. Il eut un semblant de peur en s'apercevant que ni son pantalon, ni son boxer, étaient à leur place initiale. Sans vraiment comprendre comment Aomine avait pu le déshabiller si vite, celui-ci s'abaissa et s'empressa de jouer avec ce qui se dressait devant lui. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide passer sur toute la longueur de sa verge, et comprit tout de suite que son partenaire avait décidé d'utiliser sa langue. Qui s'avérait être experte, d'après le rouge.

Celui-ci gémissait de plaisir, découvrant une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aomine choisit qu'il avait assez taquiné l'étendue du membre et le prit directement en bouche, arrachant un petit cri de délectation à sa proie. Il fit de légers allers-retours, ne voulant pas que Taïga soit tout de suite comblé. _Lentement, mais sûrement. _se disait-il. Il aimait voir son rival réduit à l'échelle du dominé. Mais il se résigna quand même à accélerer le mouvement quand il croisa le regard suppliant de Kagami. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce visage qui en quémandait plus malgré lui, les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il le sentit près de la jouissance, il se stoppa et retira le sexe de sa bouche. Ne permettant pas au plus petit de se libérer, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de mécontentement.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras servis. Mais pas par ce côté...

Sur ces paroles, il retourna l'emprisonné et le fit faire face à la grande armoire. Aomine lui mit directement ses doigts dans sa bouche, demandant par ce geste à Kagami de les humidifier. Ayant assimiler la requête silencieuse, malgré le fait qu'il trouvait ça un peu rapide, il se mit à lécher langoureusement les trois membres qui s'étaient présentés devant sa cavité buccale. Lorsque le bleu les jugea assez lubrifiés, il se dirigea vers l'arrière du rouge, passant légerement sur tout son dos en laissant une petite trace de salive sur tout le long.

Il entra facilement un premier doigt. Puis, remarquant la facilité du début de l'intrusion, il y ajouta bien vite un deuxième doigt. Ce qui eu pour réaction de faire sortir un murmure d'inconfort à Kagami, mais visiblement dépourvu de douleur. Daiki s'étonna du fait que son partenaire ne souffrait pas, même un peu, face aux doigts déjà insérés, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il enfonça donc vite le troisème doigt, qui arracha finalement un cri de douleur au rouge. La troisième fois, c'est la bonne, n'est-ce pas? Mais Taïga, au lieu de gémir comme il était normalement déstiné à faire, s'énerva face au supplice qu'il venait de subir. Certes les deux premiers n'était pas douloureux, mais le troisième lui fit l'impression d'une déchirure.

- Ç... Ça fait mal, abruti! Si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te promets que tu ne verras plus jamais le soleil se lever !

Daiki ricanna face à l'ardeur dont son rival pouvait faire preuve, même dans une telle situation. Mais bon, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'était, son rival.

Il entama de difficiles va-et-vient, à cause du sphincter encore serré. Lorsque cela se fit plus fluide, il accentua la mimique. Kagami était rouge et avait les yeux mi-clos, la sueur commençant à prendre place sur le corps sculpté par le sport, et son visage était déformé par le plaisir et la souffrance mélés. Il se sentit mieux, mais aussi un rien contrarié, quand les trois membres se retirèrent. Il pensa donc que le bleu allait passer à la vitesse supérieur, et se préparait à sentir quelque chose de dur s'apposer sur ses fesses luisantes. Mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce qu'il se produisit, au contraire, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait se passer.

Aomine s'était munit du déodorant du rouge et le plaça à l'entrée de la cavité. Kagami, qui ne comprenait pas le délire de son partenaire, se rapprocha de l'armoire, pour s'éloigner de l'objet.

- Hein?! Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es taré?!  
- Mais non... Tu n'es juste pas encore assez prêt pour ce que je compte te faire avec _mon_ corps.  
- Huuuh?!

Daiki ramena le bout de l'objet à son antre, et y rentra petit à petit, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas que Taïga souffre plus qu'il n'en est nécessaire.

Une fois rentré en lui, s'étant bien évidemment arrêté avant d'entrer l'entierté du produit, il entama précautionneusement des va-et-vients, tous plus doux les uns que les autres. Kagami ne s'attendait pas à ce que son rival fasse attention à la douleur qu'il pouvait endurer, au contraire, il s'attendait à toute la brutalité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Aomine augmenta tout de même la vitesse du mouvement bien assez vite, ce qui provoqua une douleur incontestable chez le rouge, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

Après quelques minutes de réjouissance incessante, le bleu en eut assez et voulut, lui aussi, prendre son plaisir dans cette histoire.

Il retira donc d'une vitesse incomparable l'objet de l'intérieur du rouge, sous ses gémissements de regrets, et ses murmures plaintifs.

- Prêt?

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'était déjà enterré en lui, en _entier_. Évidemment, Taïga lâcha un cri plus puissant que les précédents.

- Oï! Je croyais que t'allais être doux!  
- Moi, doux? Tu sais qui je suis au moins? Aomine Daiki n'est jamais doux.  
- Tu l'étais pourtant, y'a pas si longtemps qu'ça!  
- Tu t'es sûrement gouré. Pas étonnant, avec ta cervelle de-  
- Ta gueule! Et bouge putain! T'attends quoi?!

C'est donc, avec un grand sourire satisfait dont il en a le secret, que Daiki amorça des allers et venues s'essayant lents, pour ne pas _trop _brutalisé le rouge. Non mais, il ne voulait pas le fuire non-plus! C'est toujours bien d'avoir un plan cul sous la main, quand on s'ennuie un soir. Ou un matin, avant les cours vite-fait comme ça. Ou même un après-midi. Enfin, quand on se fait chier quoi!

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler autant qu'il le voulait au départ. En même temps, c'est Aomine Daiki, la brutalité incarné. Comment ne pas se retenir? En plus avec un tel spécimen? Non. Décidemment impossible. Au pire, il aura bien profité de sa première et dernière partie de jambes-en-l'air avec son ennemi. Il ne perd pas tant que ça, finalement.

Donc, sous sa douce perte d'esprit, il s'était initié à donné des coups de reins bien plus crus, animals, féroce. Du Aomine tout craché. C'était d'ailleurs principalement à cause de son manque de douceur que les gens ne couchait pas une deuxième fois avec lui. Mis à part les sadomasos, bien sûr.

Il ne remarqua pas que l'intérieur de Kagami devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux. C'était sa première fois avec un mec, et on ne l'avait pas épargné. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, sans le moindre petit bruit, couverts par les cris qui émanait des deux êtres.

Il avait mal. Une brute était entrain de le déchirer de l'intérieur. Pourquoi ne régissait-il pas? Pourquoi il ne lui hurlait pas d'arrêter? Pourquoi subissait-il ce calvaire, alors qu'ils pouvaient tout simplement mettre fin à cet expérience sexuelle? Peut-être, parce que ce n'était pas un tel supplice, en fin de compte? Enfin, pas qu'il aime souffrir hein! Mais... Il ne savait pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de stopper ce... 'moment'? Appellons ça comme ça, pour éviter de dire des stupidités.

Soit, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire une démonstration de psychologie ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était le moment de fermer sa gueule, et de prendre son pied. Enfin, "fermer sa gueule", c'est beaucoup dire! Juste, autoriser à quelques cris et gémissements de sortir, rien de bien précis en somme.

Le bleu n'en avait pas finit, oh non, il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Mais... un semblant de culpabilité s'emparait doucement de lui. Pour la première fois, il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas faire _autant _souffrir son partenaire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire _autant _mal. Il voulait juste qu'il prenne du plaisir lui aussi, pour une fois. _Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir. _s'était-il dit quelques minutes auparavant. Mais les raisons ne sont désormais plus les mêmes.

Attends, _quoi? _IL ne voulait pas lui faire mal? IL culpabilisait? IL ne voulait pas le faire fuir? Fuir de quoi? Du sexe, pur et simple? Conneries. Le sexe, c'est pas un moment où on réfléchit. C'est un moment où on pense à rien, à par _profiter _putain. Pro-fi-ter. Alors maintenant, on ferme sa conscience à clé, et on prend son putain de pied. D'abord on agit, et après on réfléchit.

Sous les coups de butoir de son rival, Kagami poussait des cris composés de douleur et de plaisir. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la souffrance qu'il endurait et de ne penser qu'à la jouissance que lui procurait 'la brute' plus connu sous le nom de 'Ahomine'. En parlant de jouissance, il n'était pas très loin du sommet. Il pouvait sentir la main du bleu faire des mouvements, synchronisés avec ceux de son bassin, sur son membre bien plus dur que jamais.

Dans une dernière impulsion, le coup se fit bien plus sec et les emmena tout les deux au septième ciel.

Daiki, même après l'orgasme, décida de rester en lui. Et Taïga ne semblait pas s'en soucier tant que ça. Il ne faisait qu'haleter, la salive s'échappant de sa bouche par les coins, les yeux clos, devant s'accrocher un minimum à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Putain c'que c'était bon! En dépit de la douleur qui le traversait de part en part, il avait vécu la meilleure expérience de sa vie! Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait égaler ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Impossible. Mis à part peut-être s'il recommençait avec lui, dans un lit, avec du lubrifiant, avec de _vrais _sextoys... et pas un déo de merde qui était à moitié vide. Mais bon, il avait quand même aimé, non, adoré, ce moment. Moment qui durait depuis maintenant une heure. Une heure à faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Pur bonheur.

Quelques minutes après, Aomine se retira et alla s'asseoir sur rebord de la baignoire, essouflé lui aussi.

Il eut donc la vision la plus luxurieuse qu'il puisse exister. Un Kagami haletant, les larmes aux yeux, quelques gouttes de sang mélangé à son sperme dégoulinant sur ses cuisses, de la salive sortant de sa cavité buccale, se rattrapant à l'armoire pour ne pas que ses jambes tremblotantes le laissent s'effondrer par terre. Rien qu'à cette vue, sa verge durcissait à nouveau, et cela n'échappa pas au rouge.

- Hm... T'en veux encore, hein?  
- À ton avis? Il te dit quoi mon sexe, là?  
- Tsh. Bon, pousse-toi, je vais prendre une douche. J'en ai bien besoin.  
- Nah nah nah, on a pas finit mon mignon. dit-il avec un sourire qui montrait toutes ses intentions.  
- Ah? Et, qu'est-ce qu'_on _va faire?  
- Je te l'ai dis y'a pas vingt secondes : il te dit quoi mon sexe?  
- Je dirais... que tu veux encore me déchirer l'anus, non? Je sais pas, je tente.  
- Raté. Essaye encore une f-  
- Je te sucerai pas.  
- Hein? Pourquoi? C'est méchant!  
- Parce que. Si tu veux tu peux te branler pendant que je me lave, mais il est hors de question que ma bouche touche _ça. _  
- 'Ça'? Tu le dis comme si t'en étais dégouté. Je te rappelle que je viens de te "déchirer l'anus", comme tu dis, et que j'suis quasi sûr que t'as aimé.  
- En effet, t'es pas mauvais.  
- Alors ta gueule et suce.  
- Oui maître.  
- Sérieux?  
- Non! Va te faire foutre, ducon!

Sur ces paroles, il coura vers sa chambre, même si ses jambes lui disaient de les ménager pour l'instant.

- Ouais, et c'est bien ce que je compte faire!

Il cria assez fort pour que Kagami l'entende. Celui-ci s'était allongé, ventre à plat, sur son lit. Nu. Entièrement. Même pas prit la peine de ne mettre ne serait-ce qu'un boxer. Alors, comment pouvait-il seulement _espérer _s'en sortir comme ça?

Daiki arriva dans la pièce semi-éclairée. Mais assez pour remarquer où se trouvait son partenaire. Il remarqua sa nudité et se contenta de rire.

- T'as un problème, aho?  
- Oui, toi.  
- Moi? Explique?  
- Je veux encore coucher avec toi.  
- Mec, j'suis mort là!  
- Bakagami!

Il se coucha sur le dos du susnommé, lui faisant sentir chaque parcelle de son corps et collant sa joue à la sienne. Finalement, il était bien trop fatigué pour un deuxième round.

- Je parlais pas de maintenant, je voulais dire un autre jour.  
- _Un _autre jour?  
- Bon ok, plusieurs fois en fait.  
- Hmmmmmmmmm?  
- Alors? Tu veux bien?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais dire oui?  
- Parce que t'as pris ton pied autant que moi et que je sais que tu voudras encore que je te... "détruise le cul"? C'est ça?  
- "Déchire l'anus", Ahomine.  
- Ouais ouais, on s'en fout. Alors?  
- Mmh... Ok, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est seulement parce que t'es un bon plan, compris? Je te hais toujours autant.  
- Allons allons! On sait très bien tout les deux que si tu me haïssais, tu ne m'aurais même pas invité chez toi.  
- Et on sait très bien aussi que si toi tu me détestais, t'aurais pas accepté.  
- Tss. Bon, on est quoi du coup?  
- Bah... sexfriends j'dirais?  
- Mmh... Mouais...  
- Quoi? Ça te convient pas?  
- Si si... Mmh...  
- Arrête avec tes "Mmh" et dis moi c'qui va pas.  
- Rien. Sexfriends c'est bien. Même si on est pas vraiment amis.  
- On s'en fout de ça, c'est juste pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'on est.  
- Ouais. Maintenant, direction le lit!  
- On _est _dans le lit. T'es vraiment stupide, hein?  
- Shh! Je dors.  
- Tsh, les mecs j'vous jure.  
- Mais t'es un mec aussi! C'pas juste!  
- Shh! Je dors.  
- T'es sérieux?!  
- Haha, dans ton cul!  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui te la prends.  
- Ah ouais. Merde.  
- Soit, bonne nuit.  
- Ouais c'est ça, bonne nuit.

- ...

- Attends, tu comptes dormir comme ça?  
- Y'a un problème?  
- Tu comptes dormir sur mon dos?  
- Bah ouais.  
- C'est ce que je disais... Les mecs...  
- Mais tu-!  
- Shhhhhhhhhhh!  
- Raah tu fais chier.  
- Je t'aime aussi.  
- Pfuh.

Sur ces paroles, les deux as s'en allèrent pour le monde des rêves. Érotiques, bien sûr. Et plus si affinité!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soooooooooooooooo? Tell me? Ça vous a plu? Z'avez trouvé ça comment? Dîtes moi! :D (le retour du pédoooo! Tu te reconnaîtras OwO)

Bon j'avoue, le coup du déo c'tait un peu fort, mais bon! On fait avec c'qu'on a XD *se fait tuer par vos fusils et autres*

Au fait, juste pour info, je tiens à préciser que je ne partage pas l'avis d'Aomine sur le fait de faire l'amour. Juste comme ça XD EEEEEET Je n'écrirai pas QUE des trucs sans amour ni rien! Z'en faîtes pas y'en aura pour tout l'monde! '^'

**IMPORTANT :** Il est FORT probable que je poste un épilogue. En fait, j'y tiens beaucoup, donc je le ferai! Et on verra si je le poste ou pas! Fufufufufufu! UwU

Ah oui, et l'épilogue sera plus basé sur l'AMÛÛÛR donc pour ceux qui veulent du romantismeuh, faîtes-le moi savoir °^°

J'espère que cette -petite- aventure vous aura plu! Et on se retrouve, je présume, pour une autre fanfic?

Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~


End file.
